La Otra Promesa
by Lady Shadow Angel
Summary: Los últimos momentos de Axel y Roxas juntos.


**La otra promesa**

Sintió como la Llave Espada de Sora atravesó su cuerpo, dejando caer sus dos armas.

_¿Es esto el final?_

No, aun no. Roxas avanzo unos pasos, pero sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, no pudo más y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Este seria su muerte, pero como empezó todo? Lentamente la mente del joven incorpóreo analizo por última vez su vida...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace frió, donde estoy? Quien soy? Ya no recuerdo nada..._

Estos habían sido sus primeros pensamientos al despertar en frente de la mansión en el bosque de Twilight Town.

Se paró y sintió una punzada en su pecho, donde se debería encontrar su corazón, pero el muchacho no comprendió el porque.

Una persona encapuchada apareció en frente de el. Por su estatura supuso que era un hombre.

Primero pensó que era una ilusión, pero al ver invocar al hombre misterioso unas letras que rodeaban al joven, supo que no era su imaginación.

Las letras formaron un nombre:

**SORA**

Otra vez el hombre encapuchado movió sus manos y las Letras se fueron deshaciendo hasta volver a agruparse, solo que esta vez formaron el nombre:

**ROXAS**

El muchacho miro las Letras flotando en frente de el y pronunció el nombre casi susurrando

"Roxas..."

El hombre misterioso le dirigió la palabra por primera vez, su voz era muy gruesa:

"El nuevo ´Tu"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas estaba sentado solo en su lugar favorito que era el Twilight Town Clock Tower.

Recordaba los momentos compartidos con Hayner, Pence y Olette. Aquí arriba cuando comían helado juntos y charlaban sobre sus vidas.

_No...Nunca nos conocimos, todo fue una mentira..._

Pero antes de eso había alguien con quien siempre estaba aquí sentado, juntos viendo el atardecer en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía mutua del otro.

_Axel..._

"Al fin despertaste..."

Esa voz! No podía ser...Roxas levanto su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver su mejor amigo parado a su lado.

"Axel!"

Axel no le miro y siguió hablando:

" No, probablemente sigues dormido. Pronto ya ni podré hablar con tu conciencia como ahora..."

Roxas lentamente comprendió lo que estaba pasando y dijo:

"Yo...estoy volviendo a mi forma original..."

Axel sonrió tristemente y se sentó al lado de Roxas.

"Sabes, estuve pensando mucho sobre esto...Roxas...tu tienes un corazón, no? En cambio Naminé y yo no poseemos corazones."

El muchacho de cabello rubio miro sorprendido a su amigo, pero después lo aclaro diciendo:

"Eso, ni yo se responder"

El pelirrojo se rió y añadió: "Me imaginó que no"

Roxas continúo:

"El corazón no es algo que se puede ver, también me puse a pensar que tampoco es algo que se puede sentir, sino...no mejor no lo digo..."

"Que? No me vas a decir la mejor parte?" se quejó Axel.

El joven incorpóreo sonrió con toda sinceridad.

"Sora encontrara la respuesta...porque el es...yo"

Axel, al escuchar esto se puso mas triste, sabiendo que Roxas desaparecerá y no se volverán a ver mas.

_Nunca imagine que alguien en mi vida iba a ser tan importante para mi_...

Roxas se quedo callado y dirigió su mirada al atardecer, pensando en...

"Helado?"

Axel le ofreció una paleta de Sea Salt Ice Cream. Roxas lo miró confuso.

"De donde...?" le pregunto al pelirrojo

"Magia, mi querido, Roxas, Magia" le respondió Axel, haciendo una mueca y empezando a comer su propia paleta de helado.

Roxas le dirigó una mirada sospechosa, pero aceptó contento su helado favorito.

Después de un silencio Axel volvió a empezar a hablar:

"Sabes esto me recuerda a nuestro primer encuentro, te acuerdas? El Día que recibiste tu nuevo nombre...Igual que ahora estábamos aquí sentados, viendo la puesta del sol"

"Si" le respondió Roxas "Este es mi hogar...Todos...Hayner, Pence y Olette...Espero que estén bien..."

"Si quieres saber como están, puedes ir a verlos" le sugirió su amigo.

La mirada de Roxas se dirigió hacia abajo.

"No puedo...Sora me esta esperando..."

Axel dio un suspiro y le dio un mordisco al helado.

"PUAJ! Mas salado no podría estar..."

Roxas solo se rió al ver la tontería de su amigo, al mismo tiempo recordando una conversación entre el y Axel.

"_Me gusta tu sonrisa"_

"_¿Porque?"_

"_Por que...me hace sentir feliz..."_

"_Que tonterías que dices, Axel, vos no puedes sentir"_

"_Quieres apostar?"_

El tiempo pasó y el sol estaba desapareciendo ya casi en el horizonte.

Roxas sabia que su tiempo termino, pero el no iba a olvidar, ya los recuerdos mas preciados nunca se olvidan, solo hay que encontrarlos.

Una luz cálida lo esta envolviendo, miró a su mejor amigo y vio que la misma luz lo estaba envolviendo a el también.

"Nos vemos, Axel" se despidió Roxas.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo por última vez, tratando de memorizar cada línea de su cara

_La persona más importante para mí..._

"Nos vemos, compañero" fueron las últimas palabras de Axel.

_Una promesa..._

_Hecho entre nosotros dos..._

Una lágrima cayo al suelo cuando los dos incorpóreos ya desaparecieron.

"_Volveremos a encontrarnos en la próxima vida"_

"_Si, te esperare..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas se paró, dando la espalda a Sora. Su capucha se cayó revelando su cara y cabello.

Sora lo miró sospechosamente. ¿Quien era ese tipo?

Roxas se volteo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente y mirando a Sora a los ojos.

"Haces un buen otro"

**FIN**

**Nota de Autora:** Wow, mi primer fic de KH y tenia que ser AkuRoku XD

Bueno, nunca jugué KH 2 en español, así que no se como se llaman los lugares en español, pero aun asi creo que me gustan mas los nombres originales (Twlight Town es mi lugar favorito)

Este one-shot fic es la adaptación de la nueva escena del Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+, perdón si los diálogos no están bien, pero también quería añadir mis propios elementos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y porfa déjenme un review! .


End file.
